First SNS Date
by Heartkey20
Summary: Leo and Hong Ji after being friends for long time, they become lovers but distance works against them so to beat it they decide to date through SNS. The day of their first date comes and Hong Ji couldn't be more excited, things don't go well at first but by the end would he get the sweet date he was hoping for?


**First SNS date**

The problem with distance relationships is that like their name states, there is distance involved. That turn out to be the new status relation between Leo De La Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji, both young and prominent skaters in the circuit who at first just admired each other performances, then they became friends and begin talking to each other and exchanging messages through social network and such, then the messages became more and more frequent and even escalated to videos and messages with emoticons. Their relation continue to progress until after the Cup of China when its status became from "good friends" to "lovers on a distant relationship". Now the problem was impose, how to keep the relationship up with the miles away? Technology who had seem to be the aide so far for them, it seem to be the answer this time too, so Leo and Hong Ji decided when they parted that they were going to SNS frequently.

So that was it, the day of their first date through SNS came, and Hong Ji couldn't have been more nervous, his mind was all over the place in practice that day, falling in the ice more than once and being unable to nail the steps properly, just a plain mess, his trainer got so angry at him that she said: "if you aren't going to take this seriously you better go home", which made him felt defeated and he went home silently.

When he got there Hong Ji thought he should cheer himself up and look happy for the date, so he cleaned and decorated the room a little and on the desk that had the laptop put scented candles, he felt embarrassed of all but nonetheless a smile formed on his face every time he imagine the hour was getting closer, how he would get to see the face on his beloved once again. So when there was only minutes away to the agree time Hong Ji rushed to his closet to change into some nice pants and a cute t-shirt, then he brushed his hair, lit the scented candles, lower the intensity of the light and finally he sit on the chair in front on the laptop, he turned it on, logged on SNS, his heart pounding loud and louder with each passing second, fingers getting restless, his eyes fixed on the clock waiting anxiously to strike 11 o'clock and when he though he couldn't take it anymore finally the time came for the fateful encounter.

The problem was, as humans, sometimes we tend to create scenarios in our minds of how things are going to be and if they don't turn to be like that, we get a little disappointed, so when Leo's face popped up all sleepy, with his hair all scruffy and wearing what it look like an already used t-shirt, Hong Ji felt somewhat let down and his face clearly showed it, he did knew it was 9am over there but he figure since Leo woke up early for his morning jog, he would be sufficiently awake by this hour. Leo noticed Hong Ji's face and ask him "is there something wrong?" but Hong Ji just said no and try to force a smile and see the bright point of the situation, after all he had his beloved one in front of him so that was what matter most. They started to talk about random things at first, how things have been going since they had a proper talk, not just short and random images, but long dialogues and how they truly felt at the moment, since they pretty much message each other on daily base but it was just to check if they were doing alright. As the conversation progress Hong Ji started to felt better and better, and the dialogue keep getting deeper and deeper, expressing how much they miss each other but being able to talk freely like this without any restrain was a blessing too, words like:

"I saw a guy just like you Leo, well his back so I even shouted your name and everyone look at me like I was crazy, that made me so embarrassed"

"You know you couldn't have been more embarrassed than me because yesterday I was looking through our photos on IG in the street while walking so I wasn't looking where I was going so I crashed against a telephone pole so hard! Now that I think about it was so funny but people kept staring at me"

"But are you alright? Nothing happened to you?" asked Hong Ji concerned and terrified at the same time.

"Don't worry nothing happened, I'm alright" reassure him and then he just stare the screen for several seconds, with a serious face and said "Hong Ji, I...maybe you'll find this dumb or something but today I want to apologize...I wanted to look better for our date but I was so excited yesterday for it that I ended up sleeping late and by the time I woke up I only had time to barely put myself together...anyways sorry"

Tears started running through Hong Ji's eyes, since he initially was disappointment cause he felt he was the only one excited for this encounter and hearing this explanation made him understand that not only Leo was waiting for the date, he was so anxious he could barely sleep "OMG I'M SO SORRY" yelled Hong Ji and continued to cry his eyeballs out. Leo felt so flustered cause he didn't think his apology would have that effect on him so he started waving his hand erratically and saying "but I didn't meant to make you cry" until the only thing that came to his mind was to say "Hong Ji look here" and when he did Leo stroke a superhero pose and said "day and night, when you feel tire or distress superhero Leo will come to your rescue" then a sudden silence set in until Hong Ji begin to laugh so loud that Leo couldn't help to laugh with him when suddenly Hong Ji said without noticing "that's why I love you" and when he realized the words that just came out of his mouth his cheeks became really red, then the whole situation became what it could only be describe as at table tennis match:

"Say it again" said Leo

"What"

"What"

"I don't know what you're talking about Leo"

"I don't know, something like 'I' and then 'you' with 'love' in the middle on in"

Then Hong Ji' averted his eyes somewhere else and says on a low tone of voice "...I love you...".

"What? I can't hear you" says Leo as he tries to suppress a little laugh, "what was that?"

Then Hong Ji says really loud "I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT" and hides his face from the screen. Leo can't keep a straight face as he finds the whole ordeal so lovely and funny at the same time, when both of them calm down he says "usually I'm the one who says those words so I was surprise when you said it and couldn't help to tease you, but make no mistake...I love you Guang Hong Ji, I do now and plan for the rest of my life", then Hong Ji stated to cry once again and Leo couldn't help saying while laughing "but Hong Ji I didn't meant to make you cry...again" while Hong Ji just couldn't say a word.

When Hong Ji calmed down a little he noticed Leo was still laughing from the whole situation and he just stared at him, intensely, his eyes went to his lips that seem to have a glow to them, his heart begin pounding louder and more rapidly so he close his eyes and started to bring his face closer and closer to the screen of his laptop and kiss it for quite a while.

Leo who stopped laughing at some point and watched his beloved kiss just caress the lips that appeared on the screen and started to feel like a rush of passion running through his body "do it again...kiss it again" he said which took Hong Ji by surprise but before he could think of anything else he started to put his lips together and approach the screen once again when he notice that Leo was doing the same thing, both of them kiss the screen at the same time and felt an incredible rush through their bodies, both of their hearts pounding so loudly that they could feel it would come out of the chest.

By the time they broke apart from the screen they could feel a tingly sensation in their lips like they just had kissed for real, Leo after a brief period of silence, was the first to talk "how...interesting" to which Hong Ji only could respond "yeah…definitely was", and then a though form in Leo's mind and said "wonder what else we can experience through SNS" which made Hong Ji blush but expectant for what to come.

Sadly it was time for Leo to go to practice and it became very late for Hong Ji to stay awake, so they said their goodbyes with the promise to write tomorrow and have another date next week. Before leaving Hong Ji cutely hugged the laptop and kissed it rapidly and logged off before Leo could do anything which made him laugh so hard and think he was truly blessed for the partner that he had. 

**Extra**

Next day messenger conversation

Leo: "so...what was that?"  
Hong Ji: "what was that 'what'?"  
Leo: "you know what I'm talking about"  
Hong Ji: "I don't know what you're talking about"  
Leo: -sends an emoticon of two people hugging and another of a kiss-  
Hong Ji: "what?"  
Leo: "what?"  
Hong Ji: "OMG why you do this to me?"  
Leo: "cause I ❤ you and it's my right to do it"  
-there's no answer for 4 hours-  
Hong Ji: "...u..."  
Leo: "what?"  
Hong Ji: "what?  
Leo: "don't get it"  
Hong Ji: "I love you too!"  
Leo: "I will always love you"  
Hong Ji: "❤"  
Leo: "❤"


End file.
